fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Taridacilus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Setheo BannedLagiacrus Adopted by TheElusiveOne }} Taridacilus is a pterosaur-like Bird Wyvern created by Setheo but, redone further by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Taridacilus has a yellow beak with small bits of black on the tip of it. Its face is a bright red with blue eyes. Its neck poach is a orange red. Surrounding the eyes is a scaly orange ring and black markings. Like Yian Kut-Ku, Taridacilus has a shell, which is gray in color, used for protection against airborne attacks. The sides of the shell have a beige coloration. Its underbelly is a light blue for camouflage. The feathers on this monster's body is a gold coloration, along with its wings. In Rage Mode, Taridacilus's wings will brighten to a golden orange color. Habitat Taridacilus prefer to be in areas where certain species of fish can be found. These areas include Deserted Island, Moga's Coastline, Flooded Forest, Poisonous Marshlands, and Jurassic Frontier. Attacks and Moves Taridacilus's movements are all very different from other Bird Wyverns. Land-Based Attacks and Moves Hoarding: When hunters first encounter this monster, they will see it bending over a fishing spot and feeding on the fish. Each time it bends down, the poach in its neck will change color. Blue = Water, Black-Red = Blastblight, and Bluish Black = Dark. This shows what kind of fish are trapped inside its throat. Its throat can hold up to twelve fish. If a hunter attacks it, it'll turn around and face the hunters. Deafening Screech: Once Taridacilus turns to the hunters, it will raise up its upper body before clapping its beak two times and screeching in the air. When it screeches in the air, a small wave of air will send hunters near it flying backwards. This screech also causes Deaf. Frontal Somersault: Taridacilus will flip in the air in front of it with its tail feathers, sending water at foes in front, before landing back on the ground. This attack can cause Waterblight. Backward Somersault: Like HC Doragyurosu, Taridcilus will flip backwards in the air, sending water below it, before it lands. This attack can cause Waterblight. Beak Snaps: It will step forward and snap its beak before stepping back. As it steps back, it will quickly hop forward and snap three more times to deal a small amount of damage. In Rage Mode, its snaps can cause a status effect that is in its poach. Pecks: Taridacilus will stick its beak into the ground two times with immense force. After the pecks, it will swing its beak in a swiping motion to throw hunters away from it. In Rage Mode, some of the substances in its poach will be released as it pecks and swipes from side to side, adding an additional danger. Fish Spit: It will shake its head as its throat deflates a little bit. As the throat deflates, Taridacilus will back up and spit up a fish that is sent flying at the hunters in front of it. Depending on the type of fish, different types of status effects can be caused: Waterblight, Sour, Dark, and Blastblight. Rolling Flip: Taridacilus will stick its beak into the ground and roll the rest of its body towards the hunters. It'll proceed to smash the rest of its body on the ground before rolling backwards, freeing its beak. Quick Backhop: Jumps back in the air like Kecha Wacha. Fishy Backhop: In Rage Mode, Taridacilus will hop backwards in the air and breath a fish down on the ground in front of it. Taking Flight: Unlike other monsters, it takes flight in a different way. Taridacilus will charge forward at the hunters on the ground, as it homes in on them. As it ends its charge, Taridacilus will quickly jump into the air and begin to fly. Air-Based Attacks and Moves Close Ground Charge: While in the air, it will fly downwards close to the ground to deal damage to hunters like Malfestio. Midair Pecks: Taridacilus will scream at a hunter and charge them down, as it flaps its wings with immense speed. Once it makes it to the hunter, it will peck on the ground four times, like Forokururu, as it flies. In Rage Mode, it will peck on the ground five times. Slide and Snap: While flying, Taridacilus will fly towards a source of water with fish, slide its beak across the water, and pluck a few fish out of the water with a single snap. After plucking the fish, it will continue to fight normally. This move is so Taridacilus can refill on its fish without having to land. Fish Bomber: It will fly forward, much like Remobra, while spitting fish down on the ground as it flies at the hunters. Midair Somersault: Much like Rathian, it will flip in the air, sending bits of water at foes. Midair Fish Spit: It will shake its head as its throat deflates a little bit. As the throat deflates, Taridacilus will fly backwards and spit up a fishy projectile at a hunter in a straight line. Depending on the type of fish, different types of status effects can be caused: Waterblight, Sour, Dark, and Blastblight. Take Down: Taridacilus flies downward with its small foot claws and attempts to knock a hunter down before flying back up. Wall Cling: In Rage Mode, if Taridacilus flies into a wall, it will quickly grab onto the wall and quickly fly back towards the hunter that it originally targeted. This is so it can get another chance to attack the hunter. Crashing Plane: If it takes enough damage in the air, Taridacilus will perform this attack. It will lose control of its flying before homing on one hunter and crashing into them like a rogue airplane. This attack does a lot of damage but, leaves it open for a five seconds after performing the attack. Wild Flapping: Taridacilus flaps its wings wildly, as it circles around the hunters, causing High Wind Pressure. When it chooses a hunter, it will lunge at the hunter with its foot claws and attempt to use its pin attack, Picking A Corpse. Picking A Corpse: Taridacilus will knock the hunter down with its claws and use its beak to maul the hunter, as well peck the hunter in the chest. This pin is surprisingly powerful and can drain half a hunter's health quite quickly. This monster requires a lot of button mashing to get it off. If a hunter takes to long, Taridacilus will fly backwards and drag them through the dirt as it flies before letting go. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water +5 *Ice -20 *Thunder +10 *Dragon 0 Skills: Anti-Theft, Clear Sight, and In the Brink. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Ice -15 *Thunder +15 *Dragon +5 Skills: Anti-Theft, Clear Sight, and In the Brink. Notes *Taridacilus was originally going to be based off Astalos's old concept but, BannedLagiacrus went against it to make something more unique. *The inspiration for its looks and colors came from multiple Pterosaur species. *The fish idea came from HC Mizutsune and Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku. *The bright colors on its body act as both a warning and camouflage. The warning is to all potential predators, while the camouflage is to swipe down on unsuspecting fish. *Some ideas for Taridacilus's attacks come from many different games with Pteranodon. *This predators only known rivals are Qurupeco and Ludroth. *The Taridacilus is considered the Fishing King. *The reason it hoards fish in its throat is because, it needs them to feed its young. Though if attacked, it will use the fish as a defense against predators and other throats. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Deaf Monster Category:Sour Monster Category:Setheo Category:BannedLagiacrus